<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hedonist by Zephyrfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112585">Hedonist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox'>Zephyrfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Q, and Alec have an important conversation in bed: which of them is more of a hedonist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hedonist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart/gifts">Dart</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Q sat up in bed, and stretched. He wasn’t really ready to get out of bed just yet. He was quite comfortable nestled between his two lovers. Alec was on one side, curled underneath the blanket, giving off enough heat that he reminded Q of a furnace. On his other side, James had thrown off all the covers, left with only the sheet over his legs. Q smirked. James’ back was such a tempting target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm….” James all but purred as Q stroked his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hedonist,” Q chuckled. He never stopped the slow, caressing strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stirred and rolled over onto his back, green eyes blinking sleepily up at him. “What about me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q smiled. He loved Alec’s rumpled, not quite awake look. “Are you pouting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Maybe?” Alec curled around Q, one arm going around his back and the other resting on Q’s legs. “Aren’t I a hedonist, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q shifted, getting a bit more comfortable with his new encumbrance, and put his arm around Alec’s shoulders. “Both of you are hedonists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more of a hedonist than he is,” James said, pushing up into Q’s still stroking hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alec tightened his grip around Q. “No, me. I’m more of a hedonist. Tell him, Q.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Q’s laughter bubbled up as James and Alec bickered lazily over which one was more of a hedonist. He adored both of his lovers like this. They reminded him of cats, beautiful and deadly yet insisting on the pampering that was their due. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you—? You’re laughing. He’s laughing at us, James.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James rolled onto his side. “He is. That will never do. Tickle fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Nope. No tickling!” Q flailed as James and Alec erupted from the bed, questing fingers outstretched, and piled on top of him. From then on it was every man for himself as they tickled each other and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Q couldn’t say which one of them had come out on top of the tickle fight. But really, he was still cuddled in bed with James and Alec, and now that they were more awake — his hand brushed a stirring cock on one side, and on the other he could feel another pressing for attention — he’d say they all won. He smiled down at them. “Both of you are hedonists.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is what happens when two writers have a conversation about whether Daniel Craig's Bond is as much of a hedonist as Classic Bond. He's not. That's why we have Alec Trevelyan ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>